The purpose of this application is to replace, improve, and refurbish existing equipment and flooring in the centralized animal resource facility. The requested improvements are directly related to improving sanitation within the facility in a more cost-effective manner as well as bringing the existing systems into accordance with current concepts of animal care. The equipment and renovations detailed in this proposal will improve sanitation, increase the safety of animal housing, prevent the introduction of naturally occurring animal diseases, improve the cost effectiveness and efficiency of the animal facility operation, and provide a healthier, disease-free and controlled environment for laboratory animals. These improvements are essential to maintain continued AAALAC accreditation and compliance with the Animal Welfare Act.